The present invention relates to splined connections between torque transmitting members, and more particularly to the connection between a clutch driven plate and a transmission input shaft. In the conventional longitudinally slidable splined connections, such as in a vehicle friction clutch, undesirable radial clearances of varying degrees exist due to manufacturing tolerances and operational wear which eventually result in further wear, noise and high impact loading on the splines when torque is initiated or reversed. This condition is known as "backlash" and may cause premature failure at the splined connection.
It is desirable to reduce or eliminate the backlash space between the splines of a clutch hub and transmission input shaft because the engine power impulses cause the splined attachment to oscillate through its backlash space, which excites the transmission gears to produce rattle at the idle rpm in the neutral transmission position.
Anti-backlash devices have been incorporated in gear transmissions wherein a split gear assembly or scissor spur gears have a spring means interposed between the segments of the transversely sliced spur gear; the spring means being inserted in the assembly with the two split gear halves being angularly offset by the spring means to take up circumferential play with the adjacent mating gear. However, this arrangement is not considered practical for the internally splined hub of a friction clutch plate.